


Let's Postpone tonight for Tomorrow

by Anonymous



Series: Winx Stories [9]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV), Winx Club
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Getting Together, drunk musa, possessive riven, protective riven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Riven finds Musa at a party: drunk.
Relationships: Musa/Riven (Winx Club)
Series: Winx Stories [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137782
Comments: 11
Kudos: 230
Collections: Anonymous





	Let's Postpone tonight for Tomorrow

Riven almost can't believe it when he sees her. 

He thinks at first, it must be someone who looks like Musa, and honestly, for tonight? That's enough for him. But as he gets closer, as he manoeuvres through drunk dancers and couples, he realises that her eyes are too perfect a likeness, her smile too genuine to be a near-miss. 

It is Musa. 

She has pink, dusty eye-shadow and something glittery swept along her cheeks. Her hair is pulled up into two pig-tails, and she's wearing something sheer and black and gorgeous. 

She's on the fringes of the party, and that's often where he sees her. On the sides of a room, away from the centre, not wanting to be surrounded, accosted, on all fronts by the emotions of others. 

He sidles up to her and grins. "Didn't think I'd see a fairy like you at a party like this."

She turns to him, her eyes bright and wide, and she laughs. "Riven!"

Her name on his lips is enough to draw him up short, and whatever reception he was expecting, it wasn't this. Not that he's complaining, but she's never this outwardly happy to see him. He takes a closer look at her, the sway in how she stands, and the flush on her cheeks. 

He laughs as he realises. "Are you drunk, empath?"

She twirls on the spot, and her wings flicker into a purple hue behind her, before they disappear again. "Yup," she cheers, and he can smell the cherry-liquor on her lips. 

"Well, can't say I disapprove," he drawls, watching as she leans against the pillar, opening up before him, and he lets his gaze drift up and down her. He steps closer to her, liking this new intimacy. It's one thing to tower over her in Specialism classes, but it's another thing in the near-dark, where she has to look up at him, and they're almost touching. "What's the occasion?" 

The shine leaves her eyes for a moment. "No occasion," she says, "just needed a- a fucking break, you know?" She laughs, but there's no humour in it, and Riven frowns. 

"Is someone causing you problems?"

Musa reaches up, rests her palms on the flat of his chest and slides them up to his shoulders, pulling him even closer. His brain short-circuits for a moment, and his eyes keep flickering from hers to her mouth, when she says, almost a whine: "Let's not talk, Riven. Let's just..." she goes up onto her tiptoes, holding him for balance, and kisses him. 

His gut-reaction, and it will always be his gut-reaction when it comes to Musa, is to kiss her back. He wraps his arms around her waist, and she's so small in his arms, and he hears her moan and he gets embarrassingly _excited_ very quickly. 

But there's something about the taste of cherries and the frustration he can feel in her touch. 

With inhuman force, he pulls back. She pouts up at him, and his _heart_ is hers. He knows that. "Not that I mind," he mutters, brushing her hair out of her face, "but something is clearly wrong."

She glowers up at him, and draws away. He steps after her, already missing her touch. "Are you a mind-fairy now?" She scowls, turning her gaze out to the crowd. "If you don't want to, I can find someone who does." 

"Hey, no," Riven insists, grabbing her wrist, "I want to- trust me, I _want_ to. But, you're..." what is he _saying?_ It wouldn't be the first time he's slept with a girl who was drunk enough to make stupid decisions, but this is Musa, and he- this isn't- her. "Why don't we go outside? Get some air."

"That sounds like a way to end the party." She shakes her head, "no thank you." Her eyes flash purple, and she strains to look around him. 

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for someone who's attracted to me- ah." She grins, clearly spotting someone in the crowd, and Riven wants to fucking applaud the use of her powers like that. If he had a radar to see everyone who was hot for him, that'd be the coolest shit, but as it is, he hates the idea of Musa and some douchebag-

She slips out of his grasp, nimble as a wood-sprite, and he follows her into the mass of people. 

There's a guy, tall, brunet, with an appreciative gleam in his eyes. He's clearly drunk too. "You wanna dance?" Musa asks him breathlessly, and the guy nods.

"Lucky me."

Riven steps between them, tone ice. "This one's taken, mate."

Musa scoffs, "I am not-"

"You are." He hisses, keeping her behind him, feeling good when she merely pouts and clings onto his arm. Fuck, he could get used to her doing that. He could get used to saying that she's _his._ He turns back to the guy, "scram."

The guy does. Pussy. 

He guides Musa towards the exist. "Come on, we're leaving." 

"You used to be fun!" She hollers, purposely dragging herself, stealing a vodka shot off the tray and downing it, as Riven tows her out of the building. 

It's a cold, crisp, star-filled night, and Musa giggles at the sound of their feet crunching on gravel. Riven tries to think of the best thing to do here. Back to Alfea, ideally, they'll have to take his bike-

"Oh, that's cool." Musa gasps, awed, as she takes in the motorcycle. "That is so cool. You are cool, you know that, Riven?"

He grins, as charmed by her drunk as he is charmed by her sober, "I did know that. You'll have to hold onto me. Tightly."

She waggles her eyebrows and he leans down to kiss her forehead with a tenderness he'd normally hide, because he doesn't think she'll remember any of this tomorrow. And he's allowed a few moments of bliss. 

Having her cling to him on the ride home makes his skin prickle hot. And then he nearly kills them when she presses kisses to the back of his neck, whispers in his ear, half a moan, " _I want you, Riven."_

"Jesus, Musa," he growls, managing to swerve back onto the road. "Are you trying to kill us?"

Her feels her eyelashes against his neck. "Is it working?" She asks innocently. 

By the time they're back to Alfea, she's still clingy, but significantly more tired, and he steers them towards his dorm. 

When she sees his bed, she collapses into it and gives him a look. "Finally," she says, unbuttoning her jeans, and Riven stops her (the hardest fucking thing to do, by the way) and cups her face in his hands. "Let's just sleep." He says softly.

She blinks at him, half-smiling. "Oh yeah, right."

"Yes," he nods, getting in beside her, draping the blankets over them both. 

She stares at him. "You finally have me in your bed, and you want us to both _sleep."_

He tugs her into his chest, making her the little spoon, and she wriggles into a more comfortable spot. There's a long while of silence, he listens to her breathing slow and eventually even out. 

Her fingers toy with the hairs on his arm, giving him goosebumps. 

"I like watching you in practise." She murmurs, and Riven swallows hard. 

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. And when you've got a sword in your hand..." her voice is breathy, he can feel his own heart beating faster, "that's...so hot."

 _Always carry a sword,_ he makes a mental note. 

She's trying to destroy his _just sleep_ plan and she's a conniving little fairy, and he sort of loves her. "Let me tell you something," he mutters, nipping at her ear lobe. "When we wake up tomorrow, and you're sober, and you have a hangover the size of Saul's ego, I am going to fuck you like I've wanted to for months."

She sighs happily, pressing a kiss to his wrist. "I hope so." She says sweetly, drifting off.

It takes him a while longer to fall asleep, because he just keeps thinking of how much fun they'll have and exactly what will begin between them, in the warm light of tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> love your prompts, keep 'em coming!


End file.
